Steven Siler vs. Kurt Holobaugh
The fight was the UFC debut of Kurt Holobaugh. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Siler landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. Holobaugh blocked a high kick landing a body kick. They're exchanging. 4:35. Siler's feinting a lot. Holobaugh landed several rights to the body as they clinched. Holobaugh kneed the leg, more rights low. 4:15. Siler kneed the body twice. More rights to the body from Kurt, another knee from Siler, they broke. 4:00. Siler pumping jabs. Kurt landed a leg kick. They clinched. Kurt kneed the thigh. 3:35. More rights to the body there, he kneed the leg, ate two knees to the body. Another pair of body knees and another knee, a right elbow, knee to the body. 3:15. Kurt landing more rights to the body, Siler got a good double. Wow. He's mounting, a left under, one hook. 3:00. Both hooks. A right under, a left. A good right. 2:35 with a left, a right. A left. A right hammerfist. "Break him down!" Two left hands. 2:15. Three or four rights under, two right elbows to the body there, wow. 2:00. A left and two rights. Kurt trying to stand. Siler adjusting well like a snake. 1:35. Kurt's nose is bleeding badly. 1:15. Kurt rolled unsuccessfully. Siler's got the choke. He's got the body triangle as well. "That's death." 1:00. "I will be massively impressed with his heart. Not much blood going to the brain right now." Kurt escaped to cheers, wow. 35. Siler got the body triangle back. 15. Kurt's face is a mess. Siler landed rights under. A right hammerfist. The first round ended, 10-9 Siler, great round there. Gross amount of blood. The second round began. Kurt came out fast, Siler got a double, Holobaugh had a tight guillotine with guard. "Not enough leverage with the legs." "Right leg over!" 4:35. Siler passing. Holobaugh switching to a McKenzietine. Siler escaped. Holobaugh landed two left elbows, two right elbows, another. 4:15. Siler defended a triangle. He let Kurt up, Siler pulled guard now, Kurt defended a triangle. 4:00. Kurt landed two lefts and a big one there. Siler got the dumbass sweep with the legs, nice butterfly variant, Kurt stood to the clinch defending a guillotine, 3:30 break. Kurt slipped a right landing a big one, scramble, Kurt working a guillotine. Bad leg position again. 3:15. Kurt turning on top. Siler regained guard. 3:00 left. Siler landed two big upkicks. Kurt landed a big left to the body and another there. He ate an upkick landing a big left and a huge right, big left, right elbow, a big one. 2:35. Siler working rubber guard, Kurt slammed. Siler lost it. Kurt landed a big right elbow. 2:15. Siler's nose is bloody now. 2:00. "Watch that sweep!" Siler landed a right elbow. Kurt defended a triangle working a can opener. 1:35. Kurt landed a short left elbow. "He's hurt!" Kurt landed a few big right elbows, big left hand. A right to the body. Siler landed an upkick and another. 1:15. Siler stood. 1:00. They exchanged, Siler landed a right and another. Kurt's just winging punches. Kurt landed a good leg kick. He landed a nice inside kick and a big right. 35. Kurt stuffed a single there, Siler's scrambling. Kurt's mounting. Kurt hammerfisted the knee thirteen or fourteen times with the right, 15. More and more and more and more, more, more, the second round ended. 10-9 Holobaugh despite the slaps lol. One round apiece, and Siler's corner echoes me. "Clinch and knee the fuck out of him!" The third round began and they touched gloves. Kurt landed a leg kick, stream fucks up. Damn it. Phew of course... This is fucking bullshit man, switching from Youtube to Facebook as quick as possible. Of course now she's fucking yelling for me. 1:15 of the third, Siler's on his back with both hooks. 1:00. I guess Siler's winning this round, who knows? He's on his back, that's the round so far as I can tell eh? Fuck it. 30. Siler's got the body triangle here. Siler landed a right, two or three more. 15. Siler landed rights and lefts under, more rights under. More. The third round ended, 10-9 Siler, 29-28 Siler, they hugged sitting down. Both men are bleeding heavily from the nose.